


SPNFTW Daily Drabbles

by cmaps85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmaps85/pseuds/cmaps85
Summary: Thanks to my SPNFTW ladies. Daily DrabblesPrompt 1 - Sleep





	SPNFTW Daily Drabbles

It had been evading Dean for what felt like days. As he looked to the unfamiliar nightstand and saw the glowing 3:27, he cursed hisself. Why he didn't listen to the advice given to him was beyond comprehension. A couple shots of jack and he wouldn't be in this situation. 

Sammy was right. Again. But no, Dean had to be the wiser, and definitely more handsome, older brother. That's what Cas always says anyways. Dean knew by now not to doubt Cas. It was after all why he was in his current situation. 

As Dean lay there restless going through everything, it wasn't that he was having second thoughts. Rather, he was ready for all the fuss to be over. If it were up to him, they would have just drove to Vegas, gone to one of the many chapels on the strip and been done. 

Cas was the one who wanted the big wedding with all their friends in attendance. Cas was the one who cared what color the napkins were. Cas wanted everything just right. 

When Cas said he wanted to get separate rooms the night before their wedding Dean agreed, wanting to give Cas anything he asked. 

But Dean? Dean wanted Cas. That was it. How was he to know when agreeing that he wouldn't be able to sleep without Cas snuggled into his side? Or being snuggled into Cas’ side. 

As Dean admitted defeat and reached for his cell, he glimpsed the photo on his lock screen. It was of Cas’ profile, taken at sunset the previous fall on their porch. He hadn't noticed Dean snapping the photo. 

The feeling in the pit of Dean's stomach reminded him of why he was going through all of this. For his love of Cas. As he stared at his screen, he couldn't help but feel relief wash through him. Soon enough, he was curled up with Cas’ face cradled on the pillow next to him while soft snores escaped his mouth.


End file.
